Keystone correction is typically used to correct an image being projected by a projection system, in which the image would otherwise be distorted principally due to an angle of projection from the projection system to the projection surface (e.g., projection screen). Typically, keystone correction is applied to a projection system so as to obtain a homography transformation that results in good image fidelity between a source image and a projected image. When the projection system includes multiple projectors in a projector array, the homography transformation is ordinarily derived for a single object, regardless of the number of objects actually formed by the projection system.
As such, using keystone correction in a projection system with multiple projectors in a projector array may cause image distortion and distraction for viewers. Accordingly, there is a desire to improve image quality when performing such keystone correction.